


Slow Down, Honey

by baeminhyuk



Series: There's Something About You And Me [9]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeminhyuk/pseuds/baeminhyuk
Summary: Jennie's biting her lip and staring at Lisa's mouth, and when she kisses her, she thinks that Lisa meets her in the middle.





	Slow Down, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> some slight nc-17 stuff, but overall, this is just a very fluffy fic. you can think of it as a happy follow-up to "so much of everything" (maybe 2 to 3 years after, post-chaelisa) but i really wrote it as a stand-alone one shot. enjoy!

 

"I should go," Jennie says. They're standing in their dorm, and she's supposed to go to her mom's place to talk about this vacation they’re going to go on, but then Lisa's fingers tangle with hers and she kind of can't see anything but _Lisa_.

Lisa kissed her last night, finally, and she came by the dorm just now to talk to Jisoo, who isn't here, and Lisa's wearing these high-waisted pants and this button down top, and it all looks _so good_ on her, and it's really hard to be around her right now. Jennie doesn't know what this is, what they are, but she _wants_ it, whatever it is.

Lisa looks at her, doesn't say anything, and the Thai’s thinking that no, Jennie most definitely _shouldn't_ go. She's just gotten home from a Moonshot photoshoot, and Jennie was sitting there on their couch in this heavy sweater that looks so soft it makes her want to touch Jen even more. Jennie's hair is down and a little messy, and her jacket is draped over a chair like it belongs there. Then the shorter girl stands up and Lisa notices the platform boots she's wearing, and Jennie’s now the same height as her, right in front of her, and she doesn't want her to leave. Not at all.

"Do you have to?" she asks. There's a grin on her lips, and Jennie smiles and bites her bottom lip before Lisa leans in and kisses her gently. "No?"

"Yes."

The taller girl grins and shakes her head slowly. " _I_ heard a no." She kisses her again.

"Lisa-ya,” she says against Lisa’s lips. But then she kisses her, and Lisa laughs when Jennie defeatedly sighs and lets herself step closer to the taller girl.

Jennie pulls away after a second, putting space between them so they're not touching at all. She flips her hair over her shoulders and kind of shakes her arms a little bit, and Lisa thinks it's really cute, the way Jennie’s trying to compose herself. (Lisa knows her well enough to know that she's failing at it.)

"So what brings you by the dorm so early? Weren't you going somewhere” Lisa asks seriously, crossing her arms. She figures that if Jennie’s trying to be 'normal' and controlling her urges, the least she can do is to try and do the same. It's not easy.

"Jisoo-unnie. I mean, I wanted to talk to her. But she's not here."

"Oh yeah?" Lisa’s grin is lopsided and she steps forward. "What about?"

"Nothing specific,” Jennie says. She can't hide her smile, and she watches Lisa’s eyes flick down to her lips.

"Lisa, I think we should _try_ to take this slow."

Jennie’s biting her lip again and staring at Lisa’s mouth, and when she kisses the Thai, she thinks that Lisa meets her in the middle. Lisa’s hands land on her waist (her sweater is _really_ soft). She brings one hand up to feather through Lisa’s hair, and the other rests just above her elbow. Lisa’s walking her backwards towards the couch, and the younger girl’s sure Jennie’s going to tell her to stop or something, but then Jennie breaks the kiss and lays down with _the_ most seductive look _ever_ on her face. Her legs are parted just enough for Lisa to lay between them and the taller girl brushes the hair back from her forehead before she leans down again to kiss her.

Lisa feels so amazing pressed up against her that her back arches a little bit and Jennie bites back the moan that threatens to escape her throat. Lisa’s hand is on her hip beneath her sweater, resting on the warm skin there, and Jennie's fingers rest at the back of the younger girl’s neck, tucked just beneath the collar of her shirt.

When Lisa’s tongue sweeps into her mouth, Jennie notices that she tastes like green tea and ginger (Lisa loves those ginger cookies at the coffee shop she goes to), and Jennie laughs a little bit. Lisa pulls away a little, looks at her with a raised brow.

"You taste like cookies," she says.

Lisa smiles, leans down to peck her lips, and says, "you taste perfect," and it doesn't even sound cheesy, because she knows she _means_ it.

She pulls Lisa back towards her and kisses her like she's the woman who's just said all the right things, and one of her hands goes to work on the buttons of Lisa's shirt while the other slips beneath the fabric at the small of her back. Her hand feels so hot on Lisa’s tanned skin, and Lisa hopes that Jennie feels half as good kissing her as she feels kissing the petite girl. Lisa’s pretty sure they're on the same page there.

"This...isn't...slow," Lisa says between kisses to her jaw line.

Jennie angles her head and presses her chest against Lisa’s. Lisa’s top is open now, and Jennie runs her hand over her shoulder beneath it, trying to push the fabric down. Lisa moves away long enough to pull one arm from her sleeve, then the other, and she drops her top on the floor. Jennie does that sexy lip biting thing again as she runs her hands over Lisa’s skin before they settle on her back.

"Matter of opinion," Jennie says, looking into Lisa’s eyes. "We could be going faster."

Lisa groans and drops her head to Jennie’s shoulder, nuzzling her face against her neck. “Jennie-ya, you just said..."

"Then you kissed me like that."

Lisa pulls away, her jaw dropped. " _You_ kissed _me_."

Jennie tries to shrug her shoulder, and her eyes are chocolate brown and sparkling. This is the silliest argument Lisa’s ever had, and she thinks, _she knows_ , that she loves Jennie.

"Details," Jennie mutters before catching Lisa’s lips again. She bends her legs at the knee so Lisa’s pressed right against her, and she swallows the moan that leaves her throat. "You wanna stop?"

"No," Lisa says before kissing her. The petite Korean laughs softly. "Yes." Her hands run down Lisa’s back. "No."

"So indecisive, Lalisa," Jennie says teasingly. "We should talk."

"You should stop kissing me."

"Really?" she asks, pressing her lips to Lisa’s. "Don't want to."

The younger girl pulls away, braces her weight on her arm as she looks down at her. Jennie’s lips are pinker than usual and her face is a little flushed. "Well, not like... not like _for_ _ever_ ," Lisa says.

Jennie laughs, because she didn't need her to specify that part, but she thinks it's so cute that she did. Her hands run up and down Lisa’s back, and she notices goosebumps forming on her skin. "You cold?" she asks. Lisa locks eyes with her as she shakes her head. Jen blushes (a rare feat.) "Oh."

Lisa grins again and pecks her lips. "Talking?" she asks. Jennie nods, and Lisa tries to pull away, but the older girl holds her in place.

"I like you here," she says, looking at the Thai through hooded eyes.

So Lisa stays right where she is, Jennie’s nails running lightly over her skin. "You know where I stand, Jennie. What I want and... and how I feel about you."

Jennie smiles all cute and nods. "Yeah, I do. I've known for a while. Since you told me," she says. Lisa looks down, hiding her eyes, and Jennie kisses her cheek gently so she won't be embarrassed. "And then you kissed me last night."

"Yeah." She doesn't say anything when Lisa’s eyes meet hers, and Lisa thinks it is both strange and perfect that they're having this conversation when she's laying almost topless on top of her on their couch. "Thoughts on that, by the way?" Lisa asks, sort of teasingly.

"I didn't hate it," Jennie says, eyes gleaming with mischief. The Thai laughs a little bit, and it hums through Jen’s body. "Actually, I haven't stopped thinking about you since."

"That good, huh?" Lisa raises one brow, like she's impressed with her ability to get inside her head. (Jennie thinks Lisa’s an expert; the younger girl’s been doing it ever since they were trainees.)

"Lisa, I want to do this with you," she says seriously. "A... a real relationship. No secrets or anything." Lisa smiles and Jen thinks her heart might beat out of her chest. "And I'm scared, because it's _us_ , and we never get anything right, but... I think we can this time."

The taller girl lets out an audible sigh of relief and nods gently. She takes a lock of Jennie’s hair between her thumb and index finger and plays with it. "I think so too."

"It might be hard," Jennie admits quietly. "And I'm scared that if it doesn't work..."

"I think it will," Lisa interrupts. "If ya hadn't noticed, I'm kinda _crazy_ about you."

Jennie laughs girlishly and holds her closer. "I noticed."

"And you're a little crazy about me too?" Lisa asks. She's smiling and Jen kisses her gently.

"A lot crazy about you."

"Good," she whispers against her cheek. "No being scared." Jen’s eyes flutter closed as Lisa kisses a line along her jaw, then down the side of her neck. "We'll get it right this time."

"Pretty confident," Jennie says, smiling as she hooks her thumbs through the belt loops of Lisa’s pants at her sides. "What happened to indecisive Lisa?"

The younger girl pulls away a little bit, but her hand moves up a little higher beneath Jennie’s shirt. "Got the girl," she says simply.

Jennie takes the other girl’s face in her hands and kisses her full on the lips. "Lisa, you idiot," she says, shaking her head. "You _always_ had me."

Lisa kisses her and it's like Jen’s hands are everywhere on her skin. She pushes up Jennie’s sweater, letting her hands run over the soft, smooth porcelain skin of her stomach, and Jennie sits up, her hips pressing against Lisa’s, to let the taller girl take the garment off her. She's wearing a black bra and Lisa runs her hand over the lace at her back as she lays down again.

"I like that sweater," she says, sliding her hand down Jen’s bare side.

Jennie smiles. "Thanks. It's new," she says, and Lisa laughs, because she thinks it's adorable that Jen’s giving her that information now.

They get a little (a lot) caught up, and then the straps of Jennie’s bra are slipping down her arms as Lisa kisses her, and she should be cold, but she's hot _everywhere_ , and Lisa’s lips on her skin make her forget everything else anyway. The Thai’s weight on her and her hands and her lips feel like everything she's ever wanted, and she can smell her cologne, and her hair is soft when she runs her hands through it. She's been teasing Lisa about using Jisoo's shampoo ( _"It's just in the bathroom!"_ she'll say) but she really likes the feel of her hair between her fingertips.

Lisa thinks this is crazy, how they just decided everything so quickly. Granted, it's been going on since before they started filming BlackPink House, this tension between them, building towards _something_ , and she's finally in a place where she feels comfortable enough to acknowledge it. Lisa’s waited, given her space because she needed it and she understood. She didn't want to rush her, so she’s been her friend and nothing more (but wanting more) until she got herself sorted out. And actually, Lisa thinks that them rushing into anything too soon would have been a terrible idea. The time has been really good.

This is _so_ much better.

Jennie reaches for the button at the front of Lisa’s pants and the latter sucks in a breath. "We should..." She tugs down Lisa's zipper and kisses her. "My room." Jen literally pouts. Lisa nips at her bottom lip. "Jisoo and Chaeyoung will be home any second."

She does Lisa’s zipper back up, brushing against her in the process, and she giggles when Lisa lets out a hot breath against her collar bone.

Lisa stands first, looking down at Jennie, shirtless and breathless on their sofa, then she reaches for her hand and pulls her up. Her hands find her waist as Jennie kind of crashes against her, and she laughs a little when she wraps her arms lazily around her neck and kisses her. It's like Jennie can't get enough of her, which is good, because she can't get enough of her either.

Lisa’s hands are on Jennie back, resting lightly on her bare skin, her hair tickling her fingertips, and she thinks that they really, _really_ need to get into Lisa's bedroom. She starts walking Jennie backwards toward the door to her room, and she catches her any time she stumbles. She literally will not take her lips off hers, and she's glad. She trips over her feet for the third time, and Lisa wraps both arms around her waist, lifting her feet up off the floor so she's carrying her. A giggle leaves Jen’s throat when Lisa kicks the door closed and sets her down so her knees are hitting the edge of the mattress.

Jennie reaches for the front of her jeans, but Lisa grabs her hands, weaving her fingers together with hers. Jennie looks at her questioningly, maybe just a little disappointed, and the grin Lisa gives her makes her dizzy.

"We should _try_ to take this slow," Lisa says, her voice all low and sexy.

She bites her lip again, and Lisa kisses her before she has to look at it any longer, or she'd change her mind for sure.

Jennie very rarely does anything slowly. As she sinks into the mattress with Lisa's lips fused to hers, she thinks she might like it.

**Author's Note:**

> hit send me some love by hitting kudos! and please do spare some time and send me a comment, i love hearing what you think and comments really motivate me to write :) thanks
> 
> p.s. i'm on twitter as well [@baeminhyuk](https://twitter.com/baeminhyuk)! chat me up there :)


End file.
